Harry Potter and the Dark Ritual
by StellaMary52
Summary: After the infamous witch Mars from Dei Banditi calls Harry back to the place of the final battle, Hogwarts, he now must play a game of cat & mouse in order to capture this dangerous witch. But there are more to their game than she lets on. Can Harry survive this time or will this clever little witch out play the chosen one? M for later chapters!


**Harry Potter & the Dark Ritual**

**Prologue: Beginning of the Game**

The prisoner was walked to the center of the judgment room. Surrounded by the Ministers of Magic the prisoner was handcuffed at the wrists and her flesh was loosely wrapped up in white medical clothes which were under a blue prisoner outfit. Pair of dark reddish, violet eyes peered through the medical clothes with long snow hair flowing out from behind.

Harry Potter, the new head of the Minister of Magic, sat on the highest chair in front of the prisoner. He fixed his glasses before reading the documents in front of him which explained the reason of this summoning. His green eyes gazed down at the prisoner whose eyes met his and they shared a tension bound moment. He had seen that stare before, he has felt this feeling before, the feeling a horrific fear.

"Mars," Harry stated questionably, "is that truly your name?"

"If that's what your little paper says." The prisoner replied mockingly.

Harry ignored the attempt at mocking while his associates whispered loudly about it. He continued despite the whispers, "Mars, there's not a lot on here about you. Care to illuminate us on some details?"

"If that is what you wish, Potter," Mars began looking around, "I am the God of War. Bathed in the blood of my victories my armor is made from the skin of the defeated, worthy of honorary deaths." She stopped and glared straight at Harry, "Shall I go on?"

Her chuckle was low and mad sounding, but being shocked by one of the guards she silenced herself. A wicked smile grew across her lips as Harry's stare never strayed from her.

"Very well," Harry began taking out his wand, "You are here because of your association with the organization called Dei Banditi which is a sub-group associated with the Deathly Hollows. Is this correct?"

Mars held up a finger, "Actually we are more like a clan and the Deathly Hollows," she chuckled a bit before continuing, "well that group is made up of old hags and brutes that are from the stone age. We're more of a younger, hip clan." She moved in closer only to be seized by a guard, "After all, Potter, would you generalize Neo Nazis with the old out dated Nazis?"

Everyone gasped with their hands over their mouths. Harry swung his wand causing the medical clothes to unravel from the prisoner. The flesh revealed was marked with dark magic which was written in an ancient Latin that was dead for ages.

"Dark magic!" a minister shouted causing a storm of gossip.

"What does it say?"

"What does it mean?"

"Can anyone read it?"

Mars cracked another wicked smile enjoying the panic and fear engulfing the room. But as her eyes met with Harry's the ancient markings grew bright crimson and smoked as if burning her flesh. No pain was expressed upon her face, but fear smeared across Harry's.

"Quiet, Quiet," Harry shouted gaining the attention of the room. He went to speak, but had to cover his mouth from a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach. Turning away he felt the need to vomit then upon turning back the smoking markings ceased and returned to normal.

Having another moment to settle himself, Harry then began to speak, "Those markings cover your entire body?"

Mars's smile grew to a wide grin as she slowly began to unbutton her prison outfit, "Care to take a gander?"

Slowly revealing the crest of her cleavage the two guards stopped Mars from going any lower or exposing more. They wrestled her, but she struggled halfway free reaching out for Harry.

"Let's play a game Potter," Mars shouted with a chuckle, "a game of cat & mouse. After all it's between us now! The war never ended, Potter!" A crowd of Ministers gathered around the room and the small area become a racing riot of panic and fear. But Harry and Mars shared a steady gaze causing all else fade in the background.

The two guards spun around transforming into two of Dei Banditi. Mars gave a quick salute before turning and rushing out. Before becoming out of sight, she stripped from her prison attire revealing that those markings indeed covered the entirety of her flesh.

Harry quickly rushed toward the doorway, but was shoved back by the rustling crowd. Pushing through he stood where the prison outfit fell, picking it up a letter fall from the clothing. He peered down noticing the Hogwarts approval upon the letter. He picked it up, opened it and it read,

_Harry Potter,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the school of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following is what you will need for your attendance to Hogwarts:_

_Yourself and No Others_

_The Invisible Cloak_

_The Instruction Book Of The Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_Year Round Attire (Optional)_

_Sincerely,_

_ Dei Banditi-Mars_

Was this a clue? Harry sat down upon the leather chair in his home office with a disbelieving stare. He rubbed the upper part of his nose stressfully before looking back down at the letter. Leaning back in his chair he stared at the letter then at a black sheet of paper upon his desk, and then back at the letter.

For years, ever since the final battle with Voldemort 5 years ago, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, tried to recruit Harry to become the new Professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts. And for years he declined politely for the single fact that he never wanted to relive the horrors of his time at Hogwarts. Not that they were all such bitter memories, but the two men he respected most from that place was now dead and gone because of him. Or at least that was how it felt.

The ginger haired fiancé stepped into the room, noticing Harry was in deep thought she knocked on the door gaining his attention. Giving Ginny a smiled and a soft wave she walked over to him then sat upon his lap.

Ginny looked down at the letter then questioned softly, "So, are you going?"

Harry rubbed his fiancé's spine lovingly, "I don't really want to, but I have too. I have been called out and it wouldn't be right if I let some Death Eater wannabe terrorize the place we were taught so much at."

"It could be a trap," Ginny suggested, "actually it's more than likely a trap."

"Ginny," Harry uttered tenderly. He noticed the expressed worry and free in his love's eyes, "I'm not going to lie, you're probably right it's a trap, but since I know that I'm not going to be surprised when I get there. I know who I'm looking for, I know where I'm looking, I just don't know why."

"That's my point," Ginny sighed lightly, "for all you know the whole Dei Banditi could be there, and then what?"

Harry chuckled softly while shaking his head, "Do you really think McGonagall would let the Dei Banditi hide in Hogwarts without taking notice? Come on, Ginny."

The ginger stood up and headed toward the door then stopped to turn back to her fiancé, "Hurry to bed. If you're leaving soon, I want to spend every minute with my fiancé."

"I'll be there in a minute," Harry stated watching Ginny strip in front of him. When she turned her pale backside to him, a flash Mars's well-rounded backside appeared inside his head as Ginny walked from the room.

Harry took a feather pen and began writing a letter to Headmaster McGonagall saying he was going to accept her offer as the new Professor of the Dark Arts. He purposely left out the part about Mars and the Dei Banditi. He signed it before sending it by Owl to Hogwarts hoping it would get there by the next night because the new school year begins in three days.

The morning of the third day Harry stood by the train tracks of 9 ¾ train. Looking down at the returned letter from Headmaster McGonagall it read,

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_ I regret to inform you that that Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts have already been filled by Professor StoneHill for two years now. But you may be Hogwarts special guest Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts for a single year._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster McGonagall_

_ P.s Glad to see you back, Mr. Potter_

To Harry's left was Ginny smiling at him, but as he turned to his right a young teenage girl with short white hair was staring steadily at him. Her bluish silver eyes looked away as they train came. He watched as the girl fixed the headphones over her ears before heading onto the train.

Harry kissed Ginny before getting on the train. This was it; game on.


End file.
